Não me deixe só
by Lali Djibril
Summary: Yoo! Essa fic eh da fase R qdo a Rine 'surge! tein um poko d drama e talz... espero q gostem


Já haviam se passado 2 semanas desde que Darien acabara o namoro com Serena. A garota sofria calada, fingia felicidade perto das pessoas, mas quando estava sozinha a única coisa que fazia era chorar. Darien sabia que ela sofria, mas ele sofria muito também quando se lembrava do sonho ou quando via os olhos de Serena encarando os seus. Já não havia aquela felicidade, aquela vontade de viver que só ela tinha. O brilho de seus olhos havia se perdido, e ele sofria toda vez que se lembrava que ele tinha causado isso.  
  
Serena já não comia direito, não queria mais sair. Estava sempre chorando e se perguntando o por que de Darien ter terminado com ela. Ela o amava tanto! Não agüentava mais a distancia, queria senti-lo junto de si outra vez, sentir seus lábios tocando os seus. Ele não sabia, mas a estava matando por dentro aos poucos. Ela tentava falar isso para ele, mas ele a tratava mal sempre.  
  
"Darien... por que faz isso comigo? Estou sentindo a sua falta... Darien..." – Serena sai correndo na chuva. Sabia que podia ficar doente, mas já não agüentava mais ficar longe do único homem que amava.  
  
Darien estava em seu apartamento deitado e olhando para o teto. Ele via o rosto de Serena, ouvia sua voz... sonhava com ela todas as noites, não agüentava a distancia. Estava sofrendo tanto quanto a garota. Gostaria de senti-la em seus braços, de beijá-la, de tê-la junto de si... Mas não podia. Aquele sonho o perturbava quase todas as noites. Era o dia de seu casamento com Serena, estavam todos felizes, então aparecia uma sombra, o chão começava a se abrir, Serena caia no chão e uma voz falava para ele se afastar dela, porque senão ela iria morrer.  
  
Por isso ele se afastara dela, seria doloroso demais perdê-la. Ele a amava muito. Ela era sua coelhinha e não queria perdê-la.  
  
TRIIIIIIIM (foi o melhor telefone que eu pude fazer ;;;;)  
  
– Alô?  
  
Alô? Darien? Aqui é a Rei!  
  
– Oi Rei. Tudo bem?  
  
Não!!! Darien... a Serena foi atropelada, nós estamos aqui no hospital! Ela pode morrer! Ela não acorda de jeito nenhum!!! – ela começa chorar.  
  
– O... que? Eu já vou indo! Tchau!  
  
"Serena... não!"  
  
Ele sai correndo de casa, entra no carro e vai para o hospital. Ele chega e encontra com as meninas na sala de espera.  
  
– Oi, Darien...  
  
– Onde a Serena está!?  
  
– Naquele quarto ali... – Amy aponta para a direita de Darien.  
  
– Obrigado...  
  
As meninas não deixam de notar a angústia no olhar do rapaz. Sem dúvida ele a amava, mas todas pensavam por que ele tinha terminado com ela?  
  
Darien entra no quarto e vê Serena deitada com soro no braço.  
  
"Serena... como isso foi acontecer?"  
  
– Darien... não me deixe...   
  
Ele olha para ela, mas ela continua de olhos fechados. Duas lágrimas grossas rolam pelo rosto de Serena.  
  
– Você não me ama mais...? – Darien fica olhando para ela, aquelas palavras cortando-lhe o coração – Então eu... eu... eu não quero mais continuar viva... – Ele arregala os olhos. Então era isso... ela se jogou na frente do carro. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Ele saiu do quarto e foi falar com as quatro sailor.  
  
– Como foi que a Serena foi atropelada? –ele pergunta para Rei.  
  
Ela olha para os olhos dele e vê que não dá para mentir. – O homem que estava dentro do carro disse que estava andando pelas ruas para ir para sua casa quando ela se jogou na frente dele... não deu tempo de frear... – Rei abaixa os olhos e fica olhando para o chão, depois de um tempinho olha para ele de novo – Ela não quer mais viver... ela quer morrer!  
  
Darien leva um choque. Ele se vira e vai para o quarto de novo. Uma lágrima cai de seu olho quando ele chega ao quarto e vê Serena dormindo ainda só que aos prantos.  
  
– Serena... eu te amo! Não quero que você morra... Meu coelhinho. Minha doce cara de Lua cheia. – ele pega sua mão – Eu tentei te proteger mas só piorei as coisas... Perdoe-me! (pausa para enxugar as lágrimas... ;; snif) – ele não percebe que as meninas estão atrás da porta inclusive Rini. A pequena garotinha está chorando, e as quatro garotas também.  
  
– Vamos deixá-los sozinhos...  
  
Depois de duas horas Serena começa a recobrar os sentidos e a consciência. Ela abre os olhos e sente alguém segurando sua mão. Ela olha para o lado e vê Darien com o rosto molhado e dormindo segurando sua mão.  
  
"Darien...? Que lugar é esse?" – ai ela percebe que está em um quarto de hospital e começa a se lembrar do que aconteceu – "Eu não estava mais agüentando ficar longe dele, então eu saí correndo na chuva e vi um carro vindo... então, então..." – ela olha para o lado de novo e viu que ele estava acordando.  
  
Ele olha para Serena e vê que a sua doce coelhinha está acordada.  
  
– Serena... – ele não se contém e a abraça – tive tanto medo de te perder... por que você fez isso?  
  
– Por que você me abandonou... você não faz idéia de quanto eu sofro com isso??? – ela começa a chorar de novo.  
  
– Eu não posso mais ficar perto de você... mas eu nunca vou deixar de te amar minha coelhinha...  
  
– Por que não pode mais? – Serena retribui o abraço – Se nós nos amamos, por que não podemos ficar juntos?  
  
– Porque senão você pode morrer... eu tive um sonho que me dizia que se eu continuasse perto de você, você iria morrer... E eu não quero que você morra...  
  
– Será que você não pode entender que eu vou acabar morrendo mais rápido ainda se não tiver você em meus braços? Pode ser que isso seja verdade, mas... eu não agüento ficar muito tempo longe de você... Eu te amo, Darien...  
  
Os dois não podiam mais se conter. Darien segurou o rosto de Serena e a beijou como se nunca tivesse provado do mel daqueles doces lábios. Serena corresponde ao beijo.  
  
– Não me deixe sozinha... eu enfrento qualquer coisa por você... até a morte.  
  
– Não vou mais deixar você sozinha... pra que não cometa uma loucura de novo e me deixe preocupado... – ele sorri para Serena.  
  
– Eu estou um pouco cansada... fica aqui comigo?  
  
– Claro... pode dormir, não vou sair daqui.  
  
Então Serena dorme tranqüilamente com Darien ao seu lado. Agora ela sabia que o amava e enfrentaria qualquer coisa para ficar com o seu amor. Seu querido Darien.  
  
The end  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oi Bom é isso! Espero q tenham gostado! Xauzinhu, Kisu 


End file.
